Mad At A Heartbreaker
by tomboy727
Summary: songfics. James/OC and Carlos/Stephane. Songs are Heartbreaker by Pink and Mad by neyo


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Big Time rush but I do own Anna my OC (Mr. X's assistent. So she basically teaches the boys dances)

* * *

**Heartbreaker -p!nk-**** (Anna and James)**

Jade was a player. Everybody knew that.

~_i like to think that im a pretty good kisser. Id like to think ive maybe broke a few hearts_~

She just got back from dumping her newest boyfriend, Andrew. She laughed as she remember his face after she broke up with him once he told her about his undying love for her. She's done a lot worse than that. She only goes out with hot boys that are good at kissing. Sometimes she goes all the way before leaving them with a break up note the next morning.

~_But since I met you I'm a victim of disaster_

_I like to think I got it down to an art_

_So here's where the problem starts_

_You're shitting on my heart_

_Oh I can't take it again and again and again_~

There was one boy however that did turn her on by the simplest things. Like just saying her name or winking at her when she's in a bikini at the pool and that boy is none other than the jerkface pretty boy, James Diamond. Shes never felt this way about someone so she just tells herself its because of the disgust she feels when she sees him.

~_All I wanted from you_

_Was a night maybe two_

_You beat me at my own game_

_Now It's not okay_

_I'm the one that's missing out_

_All i needed to do_

_Was get just a taste of you_

_And now I'm sick all in my head_

_You poisoned me instead_

_Trust me, trust me, I think I got heartbreak down_~

All she wanted was just one random fling with James but he turned it into something much worse! He made himself so good at it that she couldn't walk out the next morning (because she could hardly feel her legs!) So she done it the next night and found he wasn't next to her the morning after. He made her get concerned about where he was. She found a note on his pillow from James saying he enjoyed last night but that's as far as its going. Hey, that was her thing! She didn't care that he done that (or at least that's wot she told herself) after all he's saving her from doing it to him. Then why did she feel sad? Was this what heartbreak felt like? It couldn't be because she wasn't in love with James.

~_I like to wake and go to bed around whenever_

_I like to maybe come and go when i choose_

_But now I'm waiting for a text, call, whatever_

_What's gotten into me, besides you_~

She used to just go where ever she felt like, do whatever she wanted and come back at whatever time she wanted to. But ever since she was with James that all changed. He told her he'd text her later so she went to the park and waited for his text but it never came. She tried calling him but he didn't answer so she left him a message asking if he would call her. She waited for the call but just like the text it never came.

~_You're like a rush, you're like a drug, it's just the sight of you_

_I like to think that I could kick you but it's what you do_

_You knew we could be_

_What's the lord think of me_

_But you're so ***king weak I find it hard for me to breathe_~

She felt so good around him but so bad at the same time. whenever she was teaching btr a new dance routine he would always sending flirtatious winks and smiles to her that gave her butterflies in her stomach that made her feel good. But when she would see him flirting with some skank off the street and acting as if he wasnt doing anything made her feel bad. Most of the time he just makes her feel bad inside, that's why she loves it so much when he makes her feel good.

~_So here's where my story ends_

_I got to make amends_

_I let me down_

_again and again and again and again Here's what we have to do_

_Say it again and keep it true_

_Can't be strong too late for cool_

_I won't live without you_

_You are not rid of me_~

Its been two weeks since she's been together with James! It's driving her crazy. why did she feel like this? Could she be in love with him? No of corse not... Or is she? After she took all of the bad thoughts of james out her head she realised something. She, Annabelle Roberts, was in love with James Diamond. She ran up to him the next day filled with joy. Wen she found him sun bathing by the pool she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. He kissed back when he realised what was going on. The next day she saw a skinny blonde with big boobs come out his door. He is such a jerk! How dare he do this to her when she's in love with him?! He came out after the blonde and smirked at Anna. But he knew shed never leave him. And she knew that to. He's not quite rid of Annabelle Roberts.

Anna was a player. Everybody knew that. But it was a stone cold fact that James was a bigger one.

Mad - Neyo (Carlos and Stephane)

~_She's starin' at me_

_I'm sittin' wonderin' what she's thinkin_

_Nobody's talkin' 'cause talkin' just turns into screamin'_

_And now it's I'm yellin' over her, she yellin' over me_

_All that that means is neither of us is listening_~

Carlos and Stephane were at apartment 2J sitting across from each other at the dinning table. Carlos was wondering what his girlfriend of three months was thinking.

'What if she was thinking about breaking up with me?' He thought oblivious to the fact she was thinking they exact same thing. Usually he would've asked her what's wrong but lately all she does was yell and shout at him. Even the James and Anna were getting sick of their fighting, and that means a lot considering its coming from them of all people.

'Maybe I should tell her to stop looking at me like that. Nah I don't want a replay of yesterday' the latino thought to himself

*flashback to yesterday*

_Stephane was at the park sitting on the bench as her boyfriend came up to her and sat next to her_

_"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked but she just shook him off_

_"Nothing" she muttered_

_"If it was nothing you wouldn't be looking all sad" he stated looking concerned_

_"I said it's nothing ok!" She snapped. He was a little taken back but stood his ground none the less_

_"I was just asking!" He yelled back_

_"Well don't just ask! Am I not allowed at least 5 minutes to myself anymore!?" _

_"What the hell I come over to see if my girlfriend is feeling ok and I get-" he got cut off_

_"Carlos just go home!" _

_"No I wont. Your not even listening to me!-" he was cut off again_

_"That's cause all you say is bullshit! Look if you wont leave then I will" she got up and left him dazed on the bench_

*end of flashback*

I'll just give her some space' he thought as he got up and left the apartment

~_And what's even worse?_

_That we dont even remember why we're fighting_

_So both of us are mad for_

_Nothing, fighting for_

_Nothin, crying for_

_Nothing_~

As soon as Carlos left Stephane felt a pang of loneliness but remembered she was mad at him so shrugged it off. they've been not talking to each other for a while now and the worst part of this whole situation is that she can't even remember why they started fighting in the first place.

Something to do with a Jenifer? No I think it was a corn dog. Wait it was our helmets! Ugh no it wasn't she thought to herself. She decided she was just going to forgive him for whatever she was mad about but then remembered he was angry at her 2. She started tearing up at the thought of losing Carlos. She loved him and she knew he loved her 2. He was the only person that could see past the bi polar kluzty blonde and see the real Stephane.

~_But we wont let it go for_

_Nothing, no not for_

_Nothing, this should be_

_Nothing to a love like what we got_

_Oh baby, I know sometimes it gonna rain_~

Carlos came back a couple of hours later to find his girlfriend watching tv. He was about to go up behind and playfully say boo but remembered they were fighting. He couldn't remember why but since she wasn't backing down neither was he. This was normal in a relationship anyway; it's normal to fight. Maybe not over nothing but still, nothing can stop him from loving Stephane with every ounce of his heart. Not even a dumb little fight. He just went straight to bed.

~_But baby, can we make up now?_

_Cause I can't sleep through the pain_

_Cant sleep through the pain_~

After the latino got into his bed he tried to go to sleep but he just couldn't. How do you expect to sleep when your girlfriend doesn't even care for your existence anymore? It hurts too much to think of her leaving him.

~_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you_

_And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me_

_No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you_

_And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me_

_Oh no no no_~

Stephane got into bed next to the sleeping boy and cuddled up to him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered against her golden hair

"Me to" she kissed his cheek and they both fell asleep dreaming of each other

~_And it gets me upset_

_Girl when you're constantly accusing_

_Askin questions like you already know_~

A month later Carlos walked inside to see his girlfriend of four months sitting with her arms folded over her chest slightly glaring at the floor

"Hey babe" he greeted

"Where were u?" She suddenly asked

"Out at the pool. I told you that"

"By yourself?" She asked as if she already knew wot he was going to say

"No. With Kendall" he answered

"What were you doing?" She asked

"Just talking" he shrugged

"About girls?" She asked

"Girl. As in just one. that's you sugar" he tried to charm her out of her bad mood

"It better be good things you were saying about me" she muttered. he chucked lightly

~_We're fighting this war_

_Baby when both of us are losing_

_This ain't the way that love is supposed to go_~

When Stephane was a little girl she dreamed of meeting a prince charming and falling in love. She imagined love to be all hugs and kisses. She never that love could feel so good but hurt so much at the same time.

'I just want us to be normal. Just once' she wished to herself at night

~_Whoa, what happened to working it out?_

_We've fall into this place_

_Where you ain't backing down and I ain't backing down_

_So what the hell do we do now?~_

Stephane and Carlos have had their fair share of fights but this one but the worst 1 by far. They were in their room screaming, throwing things, even crying! Everybody was hanging out in the living room but they thought it would be best to leave the couple to it. Plus none of them wanted to feel the wrath of an angry Carlos and/or Stephane.

~_Oh, baby this love ain't gonna be perfect_

_Perfect, perfect, oh oh_

_And just how good it's gonna be_

_We can fuss and we can fight_

_Long as everything's all right between us_

_Before we go to sleep_

_Baby, we're gonna be happy_~

After the huge fight they were both in each others arms trying to calm the other down.

"Sweetie I love you so much but this can't keep happening. Why do you always bug out on me like that? U do it every month" Carlos asked in the most calm way possible

"Carlos I'm sorry honey. I'm just, let's just say 'sailing on the red rivers of discomfort' and I get crabby when people talk to me or do anything at all. It's weird I know but I can't help it. I was embarrassed to tell you. The first fight we had was real though but I can't remember what it was about so your off the hook" she joked lightly

"You should've told me. I would've nursed you till you were all better" he smiled at her

"I'm feeling better now" she smiled bk

"Wanna go to bed then?" She giggled as his eyes lit up with hope and enthusiasm.

"Sure but you're on top tonight" she smirked as he blushed. They started kissing and all the fights, all the hateful words. Everything. Just disappeared.


End file.
